


Cacos de Vidro

by irrigo



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Episode Tag: s01e04 A Feast of Friends, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Todo mundo morre, Chas. Todo mundo perto de mim morre."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cacos de Vidro

Estava cavando quando ele chegou. As finas tiras da garoa brilhavam sob a luz dos faróis do táxi como estilhaços de vidro. Batiam silenciosamente no capô e na grama sob seus pés. Tinha as mangas da camisa arregaçadas até os cotovelos, e o que antes era terra havia se transformado em uma lama de cheiro forte que grudava em suas roupas e quase o fazia escorregar. O corpo estava ao lado, enrolado num lençol branco manchado.

"John?", a voz de Chas veio quando saiu do carro. Tinha a boina na cabeça e vestia uma jaqueta de couro, sem parecer se importar com a chuva. John não falou ou fez nenhum gesto para ele, simplesmente continuou a cavar. 

"Se importa de me dizer o que está fazendo aí?", Chas falou outra vez, aproximando-se. O outro não se moveu. "Cavando.", foi tudo o que disse.

"Isso aí é um corpo?", ele perguntou, "De quem? Cadê a Zed?"

"Eu não sei."

E continuou a cavar. O som da pá contra o solo era cortante, mesmo com toda a lama. Arranhava, incessante. 

"Você quer ajuda?"

Chas lhe pareceu mais falante do que era. Sua voz soava como um incômodo, algo errado, que não deveria estar ali.

"Não.", respondeu, "Não é problema seu."

Parou de cavar. Jogou a pá no chão e rolou o corpo para dentro do túmulo antes de pegá-la outra vez, recomeçando então a jogar a terra de volta no buraco. O rabisco de um pensamento lhe disse que deveria dizer alguma coisa, mais um feitiço talvez para esconder o corpo ou ter certeza de que o demônio não sairia. Mas todos os cortes que fizera naquele rosto já lhe davam a certeza. E ele estava evitando pensar o máximo que podia. 

A chuva engrossou. Fazia mais barulho agora e a terra sob seus pés se tornou mais escorregadia e pesada, difícil de movimentar. Suas mãos doíam, os pulsos cansados, mas ele continuou a jogar a terra até que ela cobrisse todo o corpo. Então cravou a pá ali, apoiando-se nela e tentou respirar. Seu peito estava apertado. 

Mas não conseguia pensar.

Passou por Chas sem olhá-lo e entrou na casa, deixando a porta aberta. Conseguia ouvir a chuva barulhenta no telhado, água escorrendo para os lados. O outro o acompanhou, fechando a porta atrás de si. 

"John.", ele disse outra vez, "Quer me explicar o que aconteceu?"

John apenas o encarou. Passou as costas da mão suja sob o nariz e pegou uma garrafa de gin. Pensou em um copo, mas logo desistiu dele e bebeu direto do gargalo. A garrafa parecia pesada. Sua mão tremia. 

"Vírus deixando as pessoas loucas, você viu?", disse finalmente, engolindo a bebida, "Não era um vírus."

"Demônio?"

"Um horroroso.", bebeu mais, "Bicho nojento, de verdade.", notou que Chas encarava as marcas em sua mão, a que _ele_ segurava enquanto gritava de dor e desespero, e a abaixou, pegando a garrafa com a outra. 

"Você o matou?"

John sorriu. "Pode-se dizer que sim."

"De quem era aquele corpo?"

Ele desviou os olhos. Sua garganta fechou. 

"John, de quem era aquele corpo?"

Sentiu alguma coisa rolar por sua bochecha. Não sabia se era lágrima ou suor. A próxima coisa que sentiu foi o peso de seu corpo sobre suas pernas, dobradas no chão, e a dor de cacos de vidro a entrarem em seus joelhos. Chas o chamava; sua voz parecia distante. 

Fechou os olhos. 

Não conseguia sentir nada. O mundo perdia a cor e o foco, seu corpo pesava demais, formigava, distorcido, fora do lugar. 

Chas o levantou, segurando-o pelos ombros. Disse alguma coisa da que ele compreendeu apenas a palavra "banho" e seus pés automaticamente subiram as escadas. 

Fechou os olhos outra vez. 

Quando tornou a abri-los, de alguma forma estava dentro da banheira, despido. A água do chuveiro caía em sua cabeça e se acumulava ao redor. Saía límpida e se tornava suja quando passava por ele. Como tudo.  Chas estava ali. Sua mão segurava uma esponja e ele a esfregava na parte superior das costas de John, com cuidado. Ele quase não a sentia. 

Tudo estava distante demais.

"Quantas vezes você já morreu?", ele se ouviu perguntar, de repente. 

"O quê?"

"Quantas vezes você já morreu por minha causa?"

Não houve resposta. A esponja passou para um de seus braços, sugando a terra que havia nele. 

"Chas."

"Não importa, John."

Ele piscou e o mundo saiu do eixo outra vez. 

"Era o Gaz.", disse então, "Eu enfiei o demônio dentro dele.", sua própria voz parecia longe, "Ele demorou dias para morrer. Gritou cada segundo. Eu ainda- eu ainda consigo ouvir ele gritar."

Chas apertou a esponja. A água que caiu dela fez ondas na banheira. 

"Todo mundo morre, Chas. Todo mundo perto de mim morre."

"Eu não-"

"Você especialmente.", ele virou a cabeça para encará-lo. Os olhos grandes de Chas brilhavam em preocupação e angústia, seus lábios torcidos para baixo. "Eu nunca vou conseguir te impedir de morrer. Sempre por minha causa."

Os próximos segundos foram silenciosos. Ou teriam sido, se não fosse a gritaria dentro de sua cabeça. A voz de Gary. O desamparo de Gary. 

Então sentiu a mão de Chas tocar seu queixo. Foi quando percebeu que a água não caía mais em sua cabeça. "Nós vamos ficar bem.", ouviu-o dizer.

Tentou dizer-lhe que não, não ficariam, nunca ficariam, mas sua voz foi abafada por um beijo. Quente, mas suave, um beijo que colocou o mundo nos eixos de novo. 

"Por hoje, John.", ouviu, "Por hoje nós vamos ficar bem."

John recostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Quis fechar os olhos, mas só havia escuridão dentro dele. 


End file.
